User talk:Changtau2005
Hi there! what can I do for you today? If you have suggestions about, or are looking to troubleshoot: the Portals, Database, Quote Corner, Site Skin or templates, you're in the right place. Current Background Although it still looks good as always, there's a slight problem: the transparent white area that overlaps the background. Some things aren't in their proper places. For example, Adeleine to the right. You see half of her outside of the white area, but upon looking into the white area, there's more than half of a painter there. Same goes for the "curtains" near the top. If it's possible to fix this, that'd be great. If it's maybe too complicated, I understand. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 15:20, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :Just gonna pop in and say it does that for me too occasionally; such as right now, actually. It doesn't do it all the time, though. It kinda looks like the effect of looking through a magnifying glass. But it's just a minor cosmetic thing and I think it might just be on Wikia's end, anyway. -- Giokutalkuser 15:27, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Seems 100% of the time for me, unless I'm just not paying as much attention. And yes, a magnifying glass, albeit reversed. So I guess a "demagnifying glass." Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 15:39, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I know what causes that. I set a faint background for the article area, because for people not using adblock, when Wikia's screen takeover ads show up, they blacken the background behind the article as well as replacing the images at the side. Yeah. This was before Wikia introduced Fluid layout, where they allowed the article area to expand with the screen, unlike the old Oasis which limited it to around 1000 pixels. It worked correctly at 1000px, but not now. I will disable the faint background, although I don't know how this will interact with the new ads. This should fix the error in sizing. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:32, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::That looks better. Although on mobile devices it's only pink. But hey, better pink than something else. It is Kirby after all. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 17:42, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Browsers have differing degrees of compatibility to the W3C standard. Basically this means for less capable, mobile, or older browsers, sometimes they cannot support the latest styling specifications. Don't quote me on this one, but I believe the case for mobile browsers is because they have to operate under much tighter resource constraints. Anyways, I have a workaround for this. The problem is caused by me specifying two backgrounds on the 'body' element. Seems like your mobile browser does not support dual backgrounds on a single element. Normally, I would simply introduce a second element behind the background and put the pink color there -- that's for when the background is loading or if it fails to load it shows pink instead of white, or for devices whose screen size exceeds the background size - they would see a pink border. Now, I can't do that because I can't change the structure of the document (only Wikia can), but I can style the 'html' element. I don't do this because I believe it's not a good idea (due to various reasons), but since this is the only way I can fix this, I'll do it anyway. I will also set the background-size property to 'cover', so for browsers which support it, the background should size with fixed aspect ratio so they do not see the pink background. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:58, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Well, I looked a bit further into it, looks like the pink color wasn't caused by what I said above, but to keep a long story short, my solution to this is not what I just described. It should work for users like you now, and best of all, I didn't have to style the html element. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 19:31, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::While this thread is still open, the Visual Editor seems to have a transparent background. When I try to edit in Visual mode, the background skin appears, making it difficult to see the text on the screen. This is not the case in Source mode. Do you know what might be causing this? It could just be a temporary glitch on my end. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 04:37, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::It seems fine to me. Clear your browser cache to see if it goes away. Usually this is Ctrl + F5 or Shift + F5, or if you're on a Mac I think it's Func + F5. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:48, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Image Formatting Question So... I thought maybe you might know something about this... so I changed the way we show software ratings on pages, with Template:ESRB, Template:PEGI, and Template:CERO. They work perfectly, other than one thing, which is that they refuse to line up in horizontal rows on pages, such as on Kirby's Return to Dream Land. We were able to get them to line up on Template:PEGI using , but I used that on the article and it didn't do anything, so I am wondering if it's just because they are in that infobox...? Anyway, it's been driving me nuts, and so I was hoping you'd know a bit more about it than I do. Thanks! -- Giokutalkuser 18:06, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :You have to be careful about how the Wikitext parser handles whitespace. I've fixed the templates - make sure to not leave any space between the end of the template scope (}}) and the includeonly tag. If you are not using includeonly and you are relying on noinclude instead, then do the same. What's happening is that the parser is resolving the space you left as a line break, so it wraps the image in a element, as it would within normal text flow. Notice in my more complicated templates that I use comments all over the place to control indentation in places where it is whitespace sensitive. Either that or you have to know where you can put a spacing where the parser would not try to resolve into an actual spacebar or whitespace character. You'd also want to define images in terms of their height (e.g. x50px 50 pixels high) instead of their width if you intend to line them up, so their line height matches. :No worries if this behavior is unintuitive at first. This gave me a headache when I started using Wikitext too =) Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 21:26, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh um, and do try to remove those tags you've put in the infoboxes for the left-align styling, as they are unnecessary. Generally it's also not a good idea to hide external links within images, so I've removed those. Any link to a url not within Wikia's domain (so that excludes internal wiki links and interwiki links - including those to Wikipedia) should be clearly labeled - in plain text links, there should be an external links icon just after it, so that should suffice, but the user cannot tell using an image link so they may navigate unintentionally. No worries, you pick up these things as you work, heh.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 21:28, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you so much! I really appreciate all this help! I actually had an issue with the whitespace once earlier, too, actually; I forgot all about that... I'll make sure to remember that next time. And alright, I just wanted to have links to the software ratings websites, but I understand in that case. Thanks for all the help, I really appreciate it. :) -- Giokutalkuser 22:22, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Soundtracks Having some issues again unfortunately ^^; User:Gioku/Workshop started messing up once the soundtrack got past 100 tracks... it was fine when I had 88 songs in it, but now the 82nd song is messed up. And none of the songs after that will load. Hope this won't be too big of an issue! ^^; Thanks in advance. -- Giokutalkuser 00:32, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, nevermind, it was on YouTube's end... some of the songs messed up when uploading, and reuploading them fixed the playlist here... sorry for bugging you. ^^; -- Giokutalkuser 15:51, August 15, 2014 (UTC)